The Announcement
by Glass Wolf
Summary: George Weasley and Susan Bones reveal their Engagement to their families. Part of the Disillusionment Verse and direct Sequal to Solace


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

Note This is yet another part of my Disillusionment verse to read the rest go to my profile. This is the Direct Sequel to Solace and involves the Weasley family learning of George's engagement.

The Announcement.

George lay on his bed watching Susan try on the fifth different outfit. "You don't have to try to impress them." He said as she shot him a dirty look. In all the time they'd been together this was the first time he'd seen her so concerned with making a good first impression. "You already know my youngest siblings, Ron and Ginny." The look she gave him made him decide not to bother trying to ease her nerves any more.

He had to admit he knew why she was nervous who wouldn't be nervous after being present during the battle where his mother killed Bellatrix Lestrange for threatening his little sister. He had assured her his mom was only that way to murderers but stories of the Weasley matriarch's over protectiveness were apparently well known. "I'll be waiting downstairs." He wasn't the least concerned that her parents were going to be there as he knew they'd love him. Or at least that's what he assured himself as he briefly checked his reflection in a hallway mirror.

Okay maybe he admitted to himself he was a little nervous. After all Susan and her parents were the last of the Bones family when she married him the family would be extinct. He couldn't really understand how that felt as the Weasley family was the largest pureblood family in Europe. He supposed it was from several generations only producing male children that had resulted in the surplus of red-haired Weasley men. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled hiding Harry in plain site as cousin Barney. 'At least at my wedding he can be himself' He thought proudly and then with a pang remembered what Fred's idea of the perfect wedding was.

Fortunately Susan finally appeared having gone back to her original outfit choice which he admitted was a good thing. He was impressed that she'd foregone her usual plait and let her hair hang loose for tonight. "Will your Mother approve?" She asked as she walked toward him.

"She will but I might have to hex any of my brothers who look too closely." He enjoyed her smile the most of all her lovely features. 'Probably because she doesn't smile nearly enough any more.' He thought and recalled that he didn't either and he knew that's what had drawn them to each other. He looked back up to see her knowing look. "Shall we depart Milady to face the dragons Molly Weasley and Robert Bones?" Bowing low as he finished saying it she laughed and threaded her arm threw his as they left the shop and apparated to the burrow.

George wondered briefly why it was always the Burrow where all these meetings took place. When Percy had been dating Penelope they had met her parents here at the burrow over summer and Bill's girlfriend before Fleur had also arrived with parents in tow to meet the rest of his family. He wondered if it was simply force of habit or the need to be surrounded by as much chaos as possible when making important announcements. It had been how they'd grown up after all. He shot a quick look over at Susan's parents Robert Bones and his Muggle-born wife chatting with Bill and Fleur who couldn't resist the opportunity to show off little Victoire. George remembered the chaos that announcement had caused.

As he shook hands with his future father-in-law he saw the man's eyes move briefly to the gaping hole where an ear should be. He'd tried wearing a prosthetic but just found it tiresome and preferred to just leave it exposed. He was saved from an awkward moment by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione rushing up to say hello to Susan. He was even more amused when Robert and his wife turned from looking at his ear to staring at Harry's scar. It was easy to forget sometimes how non family members reacted to their more distinct features. He also vaguely wondered when Harry had crossed over into family since officially he and Ginny were only dating not yet married though no one in the family had any doubts about that eventuality coming to pass.

All things considered he thought Dinner was going rather well both his mother and Susan's parents hadn't been thrilled when they found out they had been dating for more than four months without telling anyone. Of course when he oh so casually mentioned after one of Percy's boring work stories that he and Susan were engaged it was as if he'd set off a whole bag of dungbombs at the dinner table which would have been a hell of a lot more fun he thought darkly.

He felt Susan took his hand as they listened to both sets of parents laying out all the reasons they were rushing into things. Including Susan's mother asking horrified if her daughter was pregnant. Once their parents were, finished Susan had simply said. "I love him and we are getting married." He could tell his mom was itching to object but the look on Susan's face that he knew must be mirrored on his own quelled her for once. He knew this wasn't the end of it but they left the matter drop for now.

Hermione then asked when they were planning to have the wedding. "Sometime at the end of Summer." Susan answered for him as George had suggested they just go get married and tell their families after the fact but Susan had refused to do that she wanted a proper wedding. George knew wherever Fred was he was laughing his head off at his mother and Susan's parents planning a wedding they both wanted to stop while dropping hints that it should be pushed further back.

The End.


End file.
